To another us
by annnnnapanda
Summary: What happens to the relationship between Neal and Rebecca when Sara comes back ?
1. Chapter 1

To another us

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing by coming back to New York, it seemed like a good idea before I packed and got on the plane. it's too late to go back now and truth be told I didn't want to go back. I want to see him no, I need to see him. it felt right to be here, it was right.  
the house looks the same. I've missed it here I really have.  
I'm nervous as I ring the bell, thankfully June answers the door.  
"darling! it's so good to you. we've missed you around here" she says as she hugs me.  
"June hi , I've missed all of you very much. how are you ?"  
"oh honey I'm fine I'm fine, now go up there and talk to that boy. you and I will catch up later" she has always been the sweetest woman , well when you get to know her.  
"thank you June" she smiles as I hurry up the stairs.  
*okay sara deep breaths, calm down everything is going to be okay.*  
my heart is racing as I knock. I hope he's happy to see me. the door opens and there he is neal, the man that I stay up thinking about at night. the man the haunts my dreams. he's as gorgeous as ever..  
"Sara.." he says "wha..what are you doing here ?"  
okay so those weren't the exact words I was expecting..  
"I'm uhh.." I can't exactly tell him that I came all this just to see him, specially since he doesn't look very pleased to see me.  
"I'm on vacation and decided to come to New York for a little while"  
"I really wished you would have called , I mean I'm happy that you're here but..." but before he can finish and female voice interrupts him.  
"Neal , who's at the door ?"  
all I can focus on is on Neal but as the women walks to the door I notice the she's wearing his shirt.. Neals shirt.  
after an awkward silence neal finally speaks.  
" Rebecca this is sara, she's an old friend of mine. Sara this is Rebecca…my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nice to meet you Rebecca" I say nicely while putting on a smile, or at least trying to. He just called this women his girlfriend. I mean I should not be surprised, in the back of my mind I knew he would find someone, it's Neal. but I was hoping that he wouldn't , that he would wait for me. I guess I can kiss that fantasy goodbye.  
"Sara, nice to meet you as well but I have to go I'm sorry"  
"oh, it's fine, i just came to say hello so I should get going" I reply, she seems nice enough, pretty as well.  
"come in please" Neal says after Rebecca says her goodbyes and leaves.  
" I really have to go Neal. I'm not here for long and I need to get some things sorted out before I go"  
" maybe we can go out for coffee or something and catch up" I can't help but catch the hopeful tone in his words.  
" I don't thinks that's a good idea"  
" why not ?" he demands. why not ? how can he not see that this is a bad idea on so many levels. I know that it's just a simple coffee date but than again with Neal, nothing is simple.  
" listen Neal I really have to go, I have a few people to visit and I need to get some rest, it was a really long flight" the long flight doesn't seem to be worth it now that I'm here. nothing is going as I hoped.  
" Sara, just.." I don't let him finish, I can't. if I do he'll probably end up convincing me to stay.  
" bye Neal, I'll see you around" I don't even wait for a reply, I dash down the stairs and before I know it I'm in the car driving to the hotel.  
it's not until I close the door to my room that I breakdown. I'm always the strong one, the one that never lets anything get to her but this is too much to handle. I love him, I love him with all my heart and soul but now it's too late. was it a mistake to move to London or was it a mistake to come back to New York ? Maybe if I hadn't gone to London things would have turned out different. Neal and I would be together, we would be looking forward to our future together. but I did leave and now this is how things are, he's with her, thinking about his future with her.. and all I have is my job. before I was with Neal my world revolved around my job but then he came into my life and changed that, I realized that there are greater things in life than a job, thanks to him. I just wish I wouldn't have left him for a better job offer.  
What I don't understand is why he let me go.. was it because he was sick of me ? because he doesn't care about me as much as I care about him ? I know he wanted me to be happy but in reality he makes me happy. if he would've told me not to go, I probably wouldn't have gone because being with him makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I needed to get Neal out of my mine or at least a distraction so here I am, in a taxi , on my way to Peters.  
" Sara! come one in dear. when did you get to New York?" Elizabeth ask.  
" thank you , I got in this morning. I should have called but I decided to surprise you"  
" oh don't worry about it, it's good to see you. how's England working for you ? " Peter ask, surprising me by giving me a big hug.  
" it's good but you know that no other place compares to New York. I've missed it"  
"Sara sit, would you like anything to drink ?" Elizabeth ask.  
I don't think my stomach could hold anything at the moment but I ask for a coffee not wanting to be rude.  
we sit and talk about what seems like everything but I know that the three of us are avoiding the most important subject, Neal.  
"so I uh met Rebecca" I say, breaking the silence. I pretend not to notice the secret look they give each other, so I continue " she seems like a nice enough women."  
Elizabeth is the one to speak first,  
" yes, she's very nice. when did you meet her ?"  
" this morning when I went to see Neal.."  
" oh Sara.." I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry, I knew that you and Neal had something going on even after you left"  
"well let's face it, the two of us together was never going to work. it was only a matter of time before he found someone" I say, I could feel the lump in my throat. I can't break down, not here.  
"listen I had a really nice time but I really should get going. it's late and both of you go to work tomorrow"  
"you know you're welcome here anytime" Peter says. I could see the pity in his eyes.  
We say our goodbyes and I'm on my way. I need to figure out what I'm going to do, how I'm going to handle all of this. I can't stay, that is for sure. as much as I want to I just can't..  
as I make my way to the elevators the young lady from the front desk stops me and informs me that someone is waiting for me. my heart drops when I see Neal in the lobby. what on earth is he doing here ?  
" Neal.. how long have you been here ?" I'm sure he can hear the surprise in my voice.  
"long enough. what happened to going to your room and getting some rest?" wait a minute, is he angry with me ? okay maybe I lied to him but he has to understand that I couldn't stay.  
"this isn't the time or the place to discuss this."  
"fine, let's go up to your room"  
"Neal are you crazy ? no, we are not going up to my room. look just go okay. we don't have anything to talk about.." I hope that for this once he does as told but the moment he takes a seat I can see that isn't going to happen.  
"what do you want from me Neal" I say, frustrated.  
"all I want is to talk to you. to give you an explanation. I'm not leaving until you hear me out" the way he's looking at me right now is killing me. all I want to do is hold him, kiss him..  
"you don't owe me anything.."  
"I know but I don't want you to think that I stopped caring about you. that I moved on and forgot about you because that isn't the case. just let me up Sara, please."  
should I , should I not ? I want this more than anything but is it the right thing to do?


End file.
